Nobody Cries When Everyone Dies (DISCONTINUED)
by Galloway12
Summary: (Full summary in story) During the attack at the Summer Camp by the League of Villains, Mustard unleashed an untested chemical against Kendo and Tetsutetsu in a desperate attempt to win against them. Kendo and Tetsutetsu minds were mutated and they craved only one thing: Human Flesh. Now, the world will fight against the apocalypse all because of a weak no-faced punk criminal.
1. Beginning of the End

**Full Summary: ****During the attack at the Summer Camp by the League of Villains, Mustard was backed up into a corner and unleashed a chemical he had not yet tested. Kendo and Tetsutetsu were the first to fall to his new chemical, but when Mustard thought they were dead, the two came back to life but they were hungry. Hungrier than ever and they craved human flesh like addicts. These two were only the start, soon, the whole world will have to fight off what a no-faced punk criminal created.**

**AU Zombie Apocalypse that starts during the Forest Training Camp Arc. Warning! A lot of people are going to die, even kids. I will not hold back on this fiction. I'll make it as hyper-realistic as I possibly can. I'm taking a page out of Marvel Zombies, or any other work that has intelligent zombies. They are not just flesh-eating monsters, they can think and function as humans too, only their main goal is to eat flesh in the end. Also, they can use their Quirks because why not?**

**The first few parts of the story are just ripped straight from the anime to set up the apocalypse, but after that, it's all fanfic.**

_**Second Warning! This story will contain gruesome and very sensitive details such as gore, and soon explicit sexual themes, on and off-screen rape, child deaths, suicidal themes, and other various content that may make you feel uncomfortable. Please do not read if you are not comfortable!**_

_**Notice: No one is safe! If your favorite character gets killed off, I'm sorry but that's just how it is. I'm not preserving anyone at all no matter how popular they may be. **_

* * *

Summer camp for Class 1-A and Class 1-B of U.A high school was meant to be relaxing, a quiet place for both classes to hone their craft better while enjoying the luxuries of the outside world. It was supposed to be fun, thrilling, entertaining, and full of hard work with the aid of their respected teachers, Mr. Shota Aizawa of Class 1-A AKA 'Pro-Hero: Eraserhead,' and Sekijiro Kan of Class 1-B AKA 'Pro-Hero: Vlad King,' and the Wild, Wild, Pussycats. What no one expected is that within a few days of camp, villains would strike at night. There were numerous battles happening everywhere, and to make matters worse, the students and heroes were trapped. Numerous villains surrounded the area while gas was slowly cloaking over the nearby forest that trapped students in it.

While most of the trapped students are currently evacuating, two brave souls decided to fight back. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo both heroes in training being in Class 1-B. Tetsutetsu was a male that had long grey hair, thick pale eyelashes that cover around his eyes, and razor-sharp teeth. His body structure mimicked the shape of a pro-athlete, and his Quirk allowed him to turn his body into steel, thus his Quirk is called, 'Steel.' Itsuka Kendo was a young woman with long, ginger hair, tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head, that reaches halfway down her back. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes, and some of it sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. Her Quirk is called, 'Big Fist' as her hands can enlarge in size big enough to hold a full grown person in one palm of her hand.

Currently, both students wore gas masks provided by Class 1-A's Momo Yaoyorozu and were tracking down the source of gas.

"Did you hear that Kendo?! We've got permission to throw some punches!" Tetsutetsu excitedly said as moments ago, they were given permission by their superiors to fight back against the enemy threat.

"Wait, Tetsutetsu!" Kendo cried out behind him, "Do you understand this gas?"

Tetsutetsu paused and looked back to his friend, "You're saying it's dangerous, right? I'm not stupid." Tetsutetsu replied. He felt kinda hurt that Kendo would indirectly insult him like that.

"Stupid!" Kendo repeated his word, but with more loudness to her voice, "There was nothing about the gas in Mandalay's telepath. That would mean the gas hasn't spread so far that it can be seen from the clearing where Mandalay is." Kendo explained to Tetsutetsu as that brought up some questions, "This gas is flowing in one direction, it's weird. Normally, it would spread more, right? This is staying in one place, and look, the gas is a little denser here than it was where were before." Kendo pointed out.

Tetsutetsu tried to keep up with what Kendo was saying, but he couldn't as he asked, "Which means…what?"

Kendo pointed in the direction where the gas was more heavier than the rest, "I think it's swirling around its source. Like a typhoon." Kendo answered with a twirl of her fingers. "In other words, there should be someone who is producing the gas at the center. Someone who could also control it!"

"I see!" Tetsutetsu was in awe about how quickly Kendo was able to decipher the situation with little details provided to her, "Man, Kendo, you're amazing!" Tetsutetsu praised while Kendo leaned forward a bit with the mask hiding her blank look.

"I knew it. That's why I came with you." Kendo was not surprised Tetsutetsu did not already analyze the situation. She knew he was more of 'punch first, ask questions later' type of person. Kendo looked back to the thicker gas, "And, the closer we get to the center of the swirl, the denser the gas, so it's just a matter of time." Kendo placed a hand on one of her filters, "There is a limit to the gas masks' filters, and the denser the gas, the shorter the functioning time."

Tetsutetsu understood what Kendo was saying, but to him, it translated to one thing. "In other words," Tetsutetsu then began to run through the thicker gas with Kendo tailing him from behind, "Run all out toward the denser gas and punch all out! Right?"

Kendo couldn't believe him. He never seems to think about anything else rather than beating down the bad guy, "Well, yeah I guess." Kendo admitted with a sigh, but secretly, she enjoyed that side of him because that's what makes him stand out from the rest of the class. Tetsutetsu was always ready to fight for his peers and for justice no matter what, even if the fight could possibly kill him.

Both kept running through the fog as the gas became heavier and heavier by the second. No doubt they are closing in on the source of the gas. Tetsutetsu saw a dim red light in the gas, and it only grew brighter as he ran towards it. When the light was bright enough, he saw a figure within the gas, and that the figure had a mask on. They found the source.

"Found you!" Tetsutetsu yelled out as he jumped towards the villain with his hand reeled back and quick activated, ready to strike to the masked criminal. However, before Tetsutetsu could land a strike, he saw a barrel of a gun aimed directly at him. Tetsutetsu's eyes widened in shock behind the mask as the gun then fired in his face. Tetsutetsu was stopped in his tracks, but thanks to his steel skin, the bullet ricocheted into an empty area as Tetes Tetsu's head snapped back.

"Oh yeah, I saw you during the live broadcast of the sports festival. There were guys who could turn hard." The villain spoke and was quite stunned to see Tetsutetsu still standing, but his mask now broken in half due to the bullet, "A gun won't work, huh?" Tetsutetsu finally showed signs of consciousness as he took a couple of steps back and placed his right hand over his face. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." The masked villain said and aimed the revolver at Tetsutetsu again. "Because it's just a matter of how long you can hold your breath in this gas."

"Seriously, a gun?!" Tetsutetsu spoke with disgust, "And aiming for my mask, too!" Tetsutetsu took a closer look at the villain, his name being Mustard, and noticed his features. The mask and helmet the crook wore reminded Tetsutetsu of a World War II German officer, and the clothing he had on looked to be a school uniform. "What's with this shorty, anyway? A school uniform? So he's about the same age as me, or maybe even younger?" Tetsutetsu had enough of this guy. This masked freak is the enemy, and he is hurting his friends. "Don't underestimate me!" Tetsutetsu roared and proceeded to rush him once more.

Mustard signed and boredly shot another round at Tetsutetsu, the bullet's force this time causing Tetsutetsu to fly back a few feet. "Are you pretending to be the Terminator?" Mustard mocked the lone trainee, "Even if you can harden yourself, you're charging straight in? Give me a break." Mustard taunted Tetsutetsu more by pointing a finger to his head, "You go to a prestigious school, right? You're smart, aren't you? Will you use your head a little? If you don't, you're not worth my time."

Tetsutetsu rubbed his head a little where the bullet made contact with, but did not give up his offense and rushed him again. Tetsutetsu noticed the gun was pointing in another direction, then he remembered how Kendo has not made an appearance yet. Tetsutetsu realized that Mustard already knew where Kendo was and he was going to shoot her. Tetsutetsu changed his route and ran in front of Kendo, just in time for him to painfully feel the bullet bounce off his skull once more.

"Tetsutetsu!" Kendo yelled out as she saw her steel friend take another bullet, but this one was for her safety. Kendo's eyes enlarged slightly when she saw blood flowing in the air, and a piece of Tetsutetsu's steel cap was cracked.

"It's no good," Tetsutetsu said through his hand, "Retreat!"

Mustard simply laughed at the duo's attempt to subdue him, "Two against one, with one of you hiding for a surprise attack, right? That's weak! Such a weak plan!"

As Mustard was talking, Kendo paid no attention to him as her focus was on the injured Tetsutetsu, "Tetsutetsu, you're bleeding!"

Tetsutetsu got onto a knee and threw his left arm in front of Kendo in a protective manner, "It's fine, just retreat!"

"It's telling me your movements directly with its fluctuations." Mustard revealed, unaware that he was being ignored for a moment, "In other words, you can't hide from me!" The gas expanded further as Mustard disappeared into the thick fog. "Why can't you figure that out?" He asked through the smokescreen. "You go to U.A, right? Don't ruin my image of it." Tetsutetsu and Kendo were on guard as they could not see their opponent in this heavy purple smoke. What made it worse was that Mustard's voice echoed in the fog so there was no way to tell where his exact location was. "That's why you're being attacked like this now." Mustard ended his little rant.

Tetsutetsu was losing oxygen, he lungs burnt greatly and his head was pounding. He needed to breathe, but this fucker won't let him. In a desperate attempt, Tetsutetsu took a gamble and ran straight into the fog.

"Tetsutetsu, wait!" Kendo called out to him, but her pleas were ignored. Kendo witnessed as Tetsutetsu was struck in the head by yet another bullet, and Mustard revealed his location to be right next to where Tetsutetsu was running at. Tetsutetsu landed on the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out.

"Huh," Mustard sounded terribly uninterested, "Aren't you softer than you were before? Is that metal fatigue or something?" Tetsutetsu quickly got up and covered his nose and mouth with both of his arms in a desperate attempt to prevent him from breathing in the gas. "Looks like you can't breathe anymore either." Mustard chuckled lightly and walked towards Tetsutetsu, "You can't really brace yourself anymore, huh? Does your hardness depend on your stance?" Mustard fired another round at Tetsutetsu's skull, the steel man faltering to the ground once more. "For simple guys like the ones that just harden themselves, they usually end up in tests of endurance, huh?" Tetsutetsu was shaking on the ground as he was close to passing out, but his iron will refuse to let him give him. "You just rush in without thinking about stuff like that." Another bullet hit Tetsutetsu and Tetsutetsu grunted in pain and misery whilst he heard the sounds of a gun reloading. "Hey, you guys are gonna be heroes when you grow up, right?" Mustard scoffed and looked down with petty, "I think it's strange." Another bullet. "A world where someone with a one-track mind like you is fawned over just because if where you went to school…" Mustard's arrogant tone slowly began to change into one of rage and jealousy. He proceeded to fire two more bullets. Mustard did not care anymore, so instead of wasting another bullet, he kicked Tetsutetsu in the stomach to get him to inhale. "It's not right, is it?!"

Tetsutetsu rolled a few feet away from the power of the kick, and briefly lost his grip on his hand, "Crap….I can't breathe...I can't…" Tetsutetsu told himself and placed his left hand over his face once more. He felt another bullet strike his side as he looked towards Mustard with dying anger. "My strength is...My vision's fading...and distorted… Everything is turning black and white…"

Biding her time for the right opportunity, Kendo finally rushed in to save Tetsutetsu from certain death. "Tetsutetsu!" Kendo screamed through the mask and went for a straight punch at Mustard.

Mustard simply moved to the left as he already felt her movements through the fog. "I told you, I can tell how you're moving from the flow of the gas-"

This is exactly what Kendo wanted him to do. He was distracted, and maybe if she is lucky, did not know what her Quirk does. Kendo quickly enlarged her hand and was able to knock Mustard off his footing and hit her big hand against his mask. "It doesn't matter if you can tell how I'm moving!"

Mustard quickly retreated back into the fog and was angered that she got the better of him, "I can't believe you can look so triumphant with a pitiful Quirk like that!"

Kendo raised both of her hands into the air and enlarged her other hand as well, "Whether it's pitiful or not depends on how it's used!" Kendo quickly began to swing her arms wildly as the gad was being blown away by the massive wind created by Kendo's hands.

"Damn it!" Mustard looked around in slight fear, "The gas is being blown away! Just how much power do those hands have?!"

"You're the stupid one, uniform boy!" Kendo scolded him as she continued to swing her hands, "Carrying a gun like that is like saying you're not confident in a fight!"

"Why you little…!" Mustard pointed his gun at Kendo as she continued to speak.

"Above all, for those at U.A with a one-track mind…"

Mustard froze for a moment as he realized he could not feel Tetsutetsu's motions, "The gas! It got thinner! I didn't realize his movements!" Mustard looked to where Tetsutetsu was and saw that the steel man was already rushing him with his fist reeled back with the remaining power he had left.

Kendo smiled a little under the mask, "...when everyone else would think 'I can't take it anymore,'" Tetsutetsu swung his hand at Mustard's face and destroyed the mask while driving his face straight into the ground, "they take another step and go beyond that!" The gas quickly began to dissipate into the air as Mustard looked to be incapacitated. "The gas, it's dispersing." Kendo pointed out as the area was now clean of the toxin.

Tetsutetsu took in a much needed deep breath and gasped quickly for air, "If a gas user is wearing a mask, then you just have to get it off of them, right?" Tetsutetsu rhetorically asked. Mustard looked no older than either of them as his unconscious face had a nasty bruise already forming on his face. "Stupid!" Tetsutetsu lost his balance and fell next to Mustard and continued to inhale air, "I'll have you make up for ruining our training camp, kid."

Kendo took off her mask and dropped it next to the knocked out criminal and walked to Tetsutetsu, "Nice punch. I'm sorry I didn't help sooner."

"Don't worry about it." Tetsutetsu said in between breaths, "In the end, we still got him."

Kendo lightly smiled at his words, "You're so simple." Kendo stretched her arm out to help Tetsutetsu back up. Tetsutetsu looked to her a moment and reaching for her arm when suddenly, a bullet pierced through her hand as Kendo reeled back her hand in screamed in agony.

"You thought I was done?!" Mustard stood up with Kendo's mask now on his face. "I'll admit you did catch me off guard, but that is the last wise move you'll ever make!"

Tetsutetsu stared at Kendo for a moment as she had tears in her eyes and was trying her best to cover up her hand. Tetsutetsu loudly snarled and gnashed his teeth at the bastard that shot her, "You son of a bitch!" Tetsutetsu said as he got up and ran straight to him with his Quirk reactivated once again. "I'll defeat you!"

"No," Mustard said as he aimed his pistol at Tetsutetsu's face, "You won't." The gun fired off at Tetsutetsu, but there was a loud crack that filled the air.

Kendo watch on in horror as pieces of steel flew off Tetsutetsu's skull upper left skull. The steel finally broke as Tetsutetsu turned around with pain on his skull. Tetsutetsu was still alive, but a large amount of skin was exposed with swelling already occurring blood flowing out quickly.

Mustard growled in anger as he looked at the two students with furious anger, "I will make you two suffer!" Mustard roared, "In fact, I'll make everyone suffer!" Mustard then began to radiate more gas, but this time, instead of a purple color, it was an opaque couché green color. "I was creating a new gas back at base! I don't what it does yet, but I guess we'll find out!" Mustard said as both students placed hands over their mouths, but Mustard already knew how to get them to breathe. He aimed his pistol at Kendo and before Tetsutetsu could interfere, he shot Kendo in the leg. Kendo once again yelled out in agony, but much to her horror, she inhaled the gas. Immediately after inhaling it, Kendo began to choke.

"KENDO!" Tetsutetsu cried out, but he did not realize his fatal error until he began to wheeze too.

Mustard watched both of the students struggle for oxygen but failed to do so as all they could intake was the new gas. "How pathetic." Mustard said as both of the students looked at one another one more time before collapsing completely, "Always tie up your opponent when you have the chance, you never know when they are playing possum." Mustard turned around and began to walk away from the two until he heard a groan coming from one of them. "You gotta be kidding me," Mustard told himself as he looked back to the two and saw both of them staggering up. This perplexed him greatly, but not willing to take any chances, he aimed his gun at Kendo. Before he could speak, however, both students turned to him and what he saw shook him to his very core. Both students did not represent what they had previously looked. Both of their skins looked dead, already decaying as if they died long ago. Both of their eyes were wide open as their once natural pupil colors glowed with vibrant red light. "W...what the…"

"Kendo," Tetsutetsu said, but his voice sounded extremely parched and almost two-dimensional, "I feel hungry."

"I do too, Tetsutetsu," Kendo replied with the same type of voice. "I feel really hungry."

"So hungry!" Tetsutetsu growled as both focused their gazes on the masked villain.

"Stay-Stay back!" Mustard meekly said as he was scared by what he was seeing. He fired his pistol at Kendo's chest, but she did not flinch at all. He unloaded his entire clip into her chest, but Kendo stayed standing. Mustard's breathing became rapid as Kendo would not die, let alone even take notice at the bullets penetrating and burning into her skin.

Without another word, both Kendo and Tetsutetsu suddenly charged at Mustard with their mouths open and arms reached out to him with inhuman shrieks howling from their dry mouths. Mustard tried to run the other direction, but they already pounced on his back and began to tear into him. Mustard let out a death scream, but the mask muffled his voice so they were not heard. As both students tore into Mustard, the gas, once again, disappeared but this time permanently.

* * *

Elsewhere

Within the forest, known as The Beast's Forest, there is a large section that is clear of trees. In that section, a fight was brewing between UA students and villains. The students in this situation were Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, and Mezo Shoji. They have been chasing the villains for quite some time now throughout the forest as two of their classmates, Katsuki Bakugo and Fumikage Tokoyami, were being kidnapped by the villains. The one holding them prisoner has a Quirk that traps people in small marbles where they can not escape from. His name was Mr. Compress, a very flaunting villain whose persona was based on a magician. Right now, he has used his Quirk on himself to avoid friendly fire from his comrade who can spew blue flames.

"Ow…" Mr. Compress said as he got up from the crater, "I can't believe you flew so far to chase after me." Mr. Compress said as he then walked towards the leader of the operation, Dabi.

"Where's Bakugo?" The scarred man asked him.

"Of course…" Mr. Compress reached into his right pocket but felt nothing in it.

Shoji saw the magician reached into his right pocket and knew he would not find them. "Midoriya, Todoroki, we're running away!" Shoji announced to his teammates. Both students looked their classmate in question, "I'm not sure what your Quirk is right now, but inside that right pocket of yours that you kept flaunting were these!" Shoji told Mr. Compress as he flashed two sky blue marbles in one of his six hands. "Tokoyami and Bakugo, right, entertainer?" Shoji has gotten his hands on the two when they had pounced Mr. Compress earlier and caused the crater.

Deku, a green-haired well-toned student who was currently shirtless with a broken arm and bruised-up body, looked at his friend in utter relief, "Shoji!" Deku said out in happiness.

"Oh, that didn't take you very long!" Mr. Compress slightly praised Shoji for his abilities, "As expected of someone with six arms! You're good at feeling around!" Shoji and Deku made a break for it as they were retreating from the fight.

Todoroki, a boy with red hair on his left side and white hair on his right side, and a scar over his left eye, was busy dealing with another individual by the name of Twice. He was a wacky person who most likely suffered from a rather highly dangerous split personality. When he said one thing, he would almost immediately say the opposite of what he previously said. Twice wore a full body jumpsuit that was almost pure black save for some white lines that stripped his suit and a white cap on his head.

Todoroki's quirk grants him the ability to create ice and fire from one side of his body. Currently, he was using his ice quirk as he created a giant wall of ice to block Twice from attacking. "All Right! Good job, Shoji!" Todoroki praised his ally, which is a rare thing for him to do, as he ran and regrouped with the other two.

Dabi stuck his arm out and was ready to burn the trio to crisps when Mr. Compress held up his arm, "Hold on." Dabi complied with curiosity.

The trio of students was about to run back into the forest, when suddenly, out from the shadows a teal, muscular monster with a purple mask appeared from behind the trees.

The students stopped in their traps as Deku shouted with anxiety, "A Nomu!"

Todoroki took the lead as he guided them in another direction, "This way!" Todoroki led them away from the monster, but the three came to an instant stop when a ghostly purple gas appeared in front of them. This was not the same gas they saw earlier, rather it belonged to someone whose Quirk gave him the ability to turn into a gaseous form. They looked up as they saw the sharp, piercing, evil yellow eyes again.

"Th-this guy…" Shoji choked out.

"...Was at the USJ…" Todoroki added in.

"The warp…" Deku recalled how this man was able to create portals and send his entire class into multiple different sections and surround them with villains.

"It has been five minutes since the signal." The purple mist spoke, "Let us go, Dabi."

The purple mist had created three portals. One large one, and two smaller ones. Standing at one of the smaller portals was Twice, and the larger one was both Dabi and Mr. Compress. The last portal was accompanied by a teenage girl with pale, dirty ash blonde hair that is styled into two messy buns with numerous strands sticking out at all angles from their centers with two long strands falling down just at her chin on the side of her face. This was Himiko Toga. "Sorry, Izuku," Toga said with a lovestruck face as she looked towards Deku and waved at him, "I'll see you-"

"GGGGAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

The heart-piercing screech was heard by everyone as they all turned to where it came it from, and before Toga could even react, a new figure appeared and tackled her into the ground.

"Get off-AHHHHHHHHH!" Toga screamed out as everyone looked on in absolute horror as a steel man was suddenly ripping Toga into shreds. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE-!" Toga yelled out before her voice turned into loud gurgles.

"TOGA!" Dabi yelled out as he blasted a large stream of fire at Tetsutetsu. Sensing the incoming fire, Tetsutetsu jumped out of the way as the fire barely went over Toga's body, but the damage was already done.

Tetsutetsu stood a few feet away from Toga as he stared at Dabi with soulless yet hungry eyes. His mouth was still chewing some flesh he ripped from Toga's body as blood oozed out from his mouth. Some dried blood was already plastered all over his body, indicating he already consumed his first victim. Dabi quickly turned his gaze over to Toga. Her chest was open as her blood spilled out like a waterfall. Parts of her ribcage was visible as well as her beating heart and rapidly expanding and shrinking lungs as they were being filled up with the red liquid with her body shaking violently from shock.

"Oh my god…" Deku placed his hand over his mouth as none of the students nor villains could move for a moment before Todoroki snapped out his trance.

"RUN!" Todoroki yelled out as the trio quickly fled the scene while Tetsutetsu screamed once more and charged at Dabi.

"Inside the portals, now!" Dabi commanded as he came back into reality and the villains and Nomu jumped into the portal while leaving their dying friend behind. The portal closed in time before Tetsutetsu could grab onto one of them.

"Got away…" Tetsutetsu said aloud as Kendo came out of the forest with equally bloodied features.

"The food got away?" Kendo asked as he then noticed Toga's now limp body, "There is one over there."

"Right!" Tetsutetsu and Kendo quickly ran over to Toga, but when they took bites into Toga's flesh, they reeled back in disgust.

"What the-?! It doesn't taste good!" Tetsutetsu groaned in frustration.

"It's rotten!" Kendo exclaimed. Before the two could pout more, they watched as Toga's eyes began to glow red and she sat up quickly. Her heart was not pumping anymore and her lungs were stiffened. Her some parts of her insides suddenly began to turn black and her stomach acid turned from yellow-greenish bile to a clear acid. Kendo and Tetsutetsu both took a step back as Toga stood up as a small loop of her small intestines hanged out of her stomach.

Toga looked at the two before she growled at them, "Why am I so hungry?"

"We don't know, but we know how to satisfy it!" Tetsutetsu answered, "With human flesh!"

"Join us!" Kendo asked Toga, "We can all share them!"

"Fine!" Toga grinned, "But I get Izuku!"

"As long as you don't steal our meals we'll be fine!" Tetsutetsu said as the three undead flesh eaters then charged in the same direction where Shoji, Izuku, and Todoroki went.

* * *

They did not stop running. None of them wanted to believe what they just saw in front of them. Tetsutetsu of Class 1-B was eating Toga alive. He just charged right at her and tackled her to the ground before consuming her. She didn't even get a chance to defend herself before her dying, bloody screams filled the air. The villains were even in shock too. Dabi tried to save his friend despite her already most certainly meeting her end at that moment, but when Tetsutetsu dodged the fire and revealed his body, that is what did it for everyone to almost piss themselves. His body was in its steel state, but it was rusted in certain spots and the hole on the upper left part of his skull screamed that he was dead, yet he wasn't. The glowing red eyes wide filled with hunger, the mouth rigid and open with chunks of flesh wedged between his teeth and reddened with blood, his metallic face gaunt and immobile, the palms of his hands opened with stained redness that was either dry or still dripping. The scream though. The scream that Tetsutetsu let out before he lunged at Toga was heartstopping. It was the kind of scream that made their blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway they never knew they had. Adrenaline surged through their veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward.

The trio was running fast and hard that none of them realized just how much their lungs burnt, the sore aching feeling in their legs, the quick and rough pounding of their hearts against their chests. None of them dared look back as they all feared they would see Tetsutetsu on their tails.

As the three kept running, they saw Uraraka and Tsuyu in the distance.

"Guys!" Uraraka called out to them, and the trio nearly ran past them but stopped in time. Deku collapsed onto his knees as he gasped for air. Uraraka ran to him, "Deku!" She was about to grab his hand, but Deku suddenly grabbed hers first and looked in her eyes. Uraraka was used to seeing Deku with fear, but this one was different. It was a different type of fear that his face displayed. His eyes were stricken with red lines that tainted the sclera, his pupils small and darting everywhere as if he was trying to escape from something, his hand gripping onto hers for dear life, his body shaking violently as if he was in the Arctic. They all spelled fear and it transmitted into Uraraka as she was now very terrified. "D...D...Deku?" Uraraka was barely able to say as Deku got up in a panic and looked past her for a moment before focusing on her with his hands now gripping her shoulders.

"We need to leave! Right now!" Deku told her. His voice was unstable, almost as if he was about to break down right now. This was scaring Uraraka to her very core.

"Wh-why?" Uraraka asked as Todoroki and Shoji were suddenly on edge as well and looking around vigorously. "Deku, you're scaring me, what is wrong?!"

"No time to explain!" Deku yelled out as he forced her in front of them.

"Midoriya, what is happening?!" Tsuyu asked him as Deku looked at her.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND RUN!" Deku yelled at them as both girls backed up from him in alarm. Deku never yelled at them, but they didn't need to be told twice as they began to run with all the boys following them.

Both girls wanted to ask why Deku was so scared, but their questions were answered when they began to hear blood-curdling screams in the air before being replaced with demonic shrieks. Tsuyu and Uraraka felt their blood lower to freezing levels as both wanted to know what the hell was going on?!

"Run away from the noise!" Todoroki told them.

"But what about-" Tsuyu was about to ask if they could save those people, but Shoji was quick to shoot it down.

"We can't help them! It's already too late for them!" Shoji told them as he held Bakugo and Tokoyami close. No need to bring them into this mess right now.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is happening?!" Uraraka asked in terror.

"Monsters….Demons…" Deku whimpered out as his voice cracked while the image of Tetsutetsu filled his head even more.

"What's that supposed to mean, Midoriya?" Tsuyu was trying to remain as calm as possible in this situation, but her will was being tested.

"Class 1-B student, Tetsutetsu," Shoji spoke for Deku, "He came out of the forest and…he…he just…oh my god…" Shoji was unable to finish his sentence. The big guy was too frightened to even explain the situation at hand. Tsuyu and Uraraka both knew how dire the situation was if Shoji wasn't able to complete his thoughts. What did Tetsutetsu do that has three of the most courageous students running in fear?!

Before they were able to exit the forest, they saw a tall familiar figure limping around the scene. The only feature they could see was an indistinguishable hairstyle as it was long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face that glistened in the moonlight. "Yaoyorozu!" All, but Todoroki, shouted at her as they were about to run towards her, but Todoroki put his hands in front of all them to stop them.

"Stop." Todoroki said to them, and before anyone asked, Todoroki spoke, "Can you smell it?"

All of them then sniffed the air and instantly covered their nostrils. What was that horrible smell?! That was when Deku's nerves got to him again as he began to lose it.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Deku mumbled to himself as Uraraka gripped his hand with hers.

"Deku, calm down." Uraraka whispered to him, "It's going to be okay."

"No...Yaoyorozu…" Deku said with tears filling his eyes for his classmate, "She's one of them…"

"One of them?" Tsuyu and Uraraka both asked as they looked back at Yaoyorozu and saw her staring back at them. Both girls stood still like statues when they witnessed what terrified the boys so much. They could not see her body fully since it was dark, but Yaoyorozu's eyes were glowing red and that's all the girls needed to see to have their hearts jump into their throats.

"Oh no…" Todoroki mumbled as Yaoyorozu's mouth slowly opened before letting out the same demonic scream they heard earlier and rushed towards them.

With no time to waste, Todoroki created an ice wall in front of Yaoyorozu to hold her at bay for a moment as more screams were heard in the distance.

"They're everywhere!" Uraraka shouted as they heard trees rustling from a distance.

"We need to go now!" Shoji announced they fled the scene with Yaoyorozu already on top of the ice.

"Don't run from me! Come back here!" Yaoyorozu yelled out at them as her skin glowed black for a moment. Slowly, a spear came out of her skin with a long chain at the end of it. Yaoyorozu aimed it at one of them before throwing it at them with such force.

Tsuyu looked back in time to see the spear aiming for Uraraka, "Look out!" Tsuyu said as she pushed Uraraka out of the way as the spear pierced through her body.

Uraraka rolled over a bit before she saw Tsuyu's body being penetrated by a spear, "Tsuyu!" Uraraka got up and was going help her, but stopped when Tsuyu looked to her with a fearful expression.

"I'm scared." Tsuyu simply said as her body was suddenly whisked away in Yaoyorozu's direction aggressively.

"Tsuyu!" Uraraka cried out with tears spilling from her eyes as she watched helplessly at Yaoyorozu pulling Tsuyu to her before clutching her by the throat. Tsuyu tried to fight back, but her efforts were quickly stopped when Yaoyorozu savagely ripped her throat out and the neck artery was torn open. "NOOOOOO!" Uraraka screamed out as Shoji grabbed onto her and carried her away, "No! Let me go! I have to save her! Tsuyu!" Uraraka desperately pleaded to Shoji.

"There's nothing we can do for Asui, I'm sorry, Uraraka." Todoroki sadly said, "We have to keep going."

"Todoroki, to your side!" Deku pointed out.

Todoroki quickly turned to see Tetsutetsu about to pounce onto him, but Todoroki was quick enough to block him with his ice. Todoroki looked around his surroundings and saw more two sets of glowing red eyes coming to them from their right. "Deku, Shoji! To your right!" Both boys looked and saw the red eyes quickly closing in on them. Uraraka screamed in fear as Todoroki aimed his hand at his right. "Move!" Both boys did so with Shoji still carrying Uraraka as Todoroki blocked the pathway with more ice.

"Stop running away!" Tetsutetsu told them as he quickly scampered over the ice and began to chase them. Kendo and Toga did the same when they climbed over the wall as well.

"Oh, Izuku!" All three boys, especially Deku, almost froze in place, but did not as they heard Toga's voice once more in her undead state, "I think I found something more tasteful than your blood! Your flesh! Now come over here so I can make you mine!" Toga rambled on with a laugh that sounded like an evil jester.

"Don't stop, we're almost there!" Todoroki said as they could see the exit. Todoroki then looked to his classmates and thought about the flesh-eaters behind him. "Midoriya!" Todoroki said.

"Yes?!" Deku responded.

"Thank you, for everything," Todoroki said as everyone looked to him now.

"Todoroki, why are you saying that now?" Deku questioned.

"You have no idea how much it means to me for you to make me realize I could have been my own hero again. That my quirk isn't my fathers and that it is mine and mine alone." Todoroki continued.

"Todoroki, what are you doing?" Deku asked once again, but more frantically.

"Good-bye. And tell my family I love them." Todoroki said as he suddenly stopped and created the largest ice barrier he could make. It engulfed him and the trio of monsters within it. The barrier then became a dome shape that sealed everyone inside it, effectively taking out three of the four monsters.

"Todoroki!" Deku cried out as he stopped and ran back to the ice dome.

"Midoriya, no!" Shoji said as Deku stopped in front of the ice dome before falling onto his knees with a loud sob.

"Todoroki…" Deku choked out. There was nothing he could do for him. Todoroki trapped himself with those three to help stop the threat from chasing them into the cabin. Never in Deku's life has he ever felt so utterly useless, and this was saying a lot considering his Quirkless past where he could never defend himself or anyone else. Deku continued to sob in front of the ice dome as Shoji slowly walked towards him and Uraraka got off of Shoji to hug Deku tightly.

"Deku…I'm so sorry…" Uraraka said as she felt heartbroken as well. Both of them just lost two great friends to these monsters and not to mention that Yaoyorozu is one of them as well.

Shoji knew Deku needed to grieve, but now wasn't the place to do it. "Midoriya, we need to keep going. We're almost there." Shoji said as Deku looked up to him with redshot eyes. Deku merely nodded as his face suddenly changed from sadness to curiosity. The ground under them shook for a moment as Deku then grabbed Uraraka and tossed her at Shoji.

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted to him as from the ground popped out Toga with that ever so sadistic smile, but this time, her smile could shake the devil to his knees. The moonlight hit her as it showed her dirt covered clothes and skin. Her hands and fingers were ripped open as it proved she dug underground in a quick fury in order to escape the ice dome.

"You're mine, Izuku!" Toga said as she wrapped her arms around Deku.

"DEKU/MIDORIYA!" Shoji and Uraraka saw Toga drag Deku into the hole she came out from as they heard the sounds of flesh being torn apart and Deku's screams filling the hole only for a moment before they slowly started to sound out.

Uraraka could not even muster any movement or let out a single noise as she saw her best friend, her idol, her…crush…being dragged down to Hell.

Shoji turned his back from the hole and ran away towards the safehouse as Uraraka could only look on in despair. Her whole life was crumbling before her. Mythical creatures became a reality, and they already stole two people she deeply cared in front of her face. What's worse is that they sacrificed themselves to save her skin. She never even got to tell Deku how she felt about him as he succumbed to Toga's inhuman addiction.

Shoji made it to the safehouse and ran inside with her. Shoji quickly ran into the classroom that was filled with some of their classmates such as Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, Sero, Sato, and one Neito Monoma. The only teacher there was Vlad King as Aizawa nor anyone else was not seen inside the building.

All of them were startled when Shoji slammed into the room with a lifeless Uraraka in his arms.

"Shoji, Uraraka!" Kirishima said as he noticed how exhausted they look, especially Uraraka. "What happened to you guys?!"

Vlad King was about to take Uraraka, but Shoji stopped him as he placed Uraraka in a chair before speaking, "Where is everyone else?"

Mina gulped slightly at the scene. This was not normal. She knew villains were here, but her classmates looked destroyed mentally and emotionally if not physically. "They...They're outside…"

"Oh, what's the matter?" Monoma taunted, "Did you get hurt? I'm sorry that happened, I thought Class 1-A was supposed to be better than everyone else!" Monoma said as the rest of Class 1-A, and Vlad King glared at him.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?!" Sero yelled to him.

"Yeah, they looked absolutely beaten and you taunt them!" Kaminari said.

Before anyone could do anything else, Shoji immediately threw a few tables out of his way and charged at Monoma before grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Shoji roared into the now frightened Monoma, "YOU THINK WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS AT ALL HILARIOUS?!"

Everyone rushed to Shoji as they all tried their best to restrain him from hurting him.

"Shoji! Calm down! Put him down!" The students and Vlad King were telling as he relinquished his hold on Monoma before sitting down next to Uraraka with two hands over his face.

No one knew what to say after that outburst. It was obvious that something was wrong, and the fact that Uraraka has not moved an inch nor changed the dead expression on her face only makes the situation even direr.

Vlad King and Kirishima slowly made their way to Shoji as they knelt next to him.

"Hey, Shoji…" Kirishima softly spoke as he placed a hand on his back as the big man flinched. Kirishima was surprised by this action as Shoji wasn't one to flinch at all.

"Kid…" Vlad King began, "I'm sorry to ask, but what happened out there? I need to know."

Shoji was silent for a while as everyone slowly inched closer to him. A loud muffled sniff was then heard in the room before being followed by another one. Everyone had their eyes on Shoji as he slowly moved his hands from his face, and everyone was shocked to see that he was crying.

"I…I…" Shoji began to say before he shut his eyes tightly, "Yaoyorozu… Tetsutetsu… Kendo… Tsuyu… Todoroki… Midoriya…" Shoji gasped out in between soft sobs, "Oh god….I'm so sorry I couldn't save any of you…"

The room went cold as they heard what Shoji said.

"Couldn't…" Kaminari began to say before he lost balance and fell to his knees.

"Save them…." Mina mumbled out as she held onto a table for balance.

Kirishima stared at Shoji with disbelief on his face as he got up and slowly backed up. "No. No that can't happen." Kirishima said, "Not to them. No."

Sero and Sato both looked at each other with shock, neither of the two able to speak a single word at one another.

Monoma continued to sit on the floor where he fell from, "K...Kendo...Tetsutetsu…" Monoma mumbled to himself. He couldn't bring himself to believe that the two strongest students in his class were dead, "...No, it's fake, they can't die, they just can't…"

Vlad King's face was at first in shock before it turned into unyielding rage, "THOSE FUCKERS!" Vlad King roared as he got up and made his way to the door, "I'll make each and every one of them pay!"

"DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Shoji's voice echoed throughout the room. No one could keep their gazes off of Shoji as he slowly got up, "Don't leave the building." Shoji shakily said.

"Why not?" Vlad King asked, "Who's out there?"

Shoji looked towards the soulless Uraraka for a moment before seeing a window and watching many sets of glowing red eyes pass them by without noticing them. Shoji swallowed whatever saliva he had left down his dry throat and looked at everyone as he tried to calm himself enough to respond, "All of them. The ones who died, but…." Shoji's breathing hastened quickly as the roars of the undead were heard outside as everyone jumped together in outright dread.

"God has abandoned us…" Uraraka mumbled out before more screams were heard and the sound of a door being broken down in the hallway was heard followed by Toga's jester-like laugh.


	2. Which Way to Safety?

Vlad King ran to the door and used his blood control quirk to quickly cover the door with a thick layer of blood to barricade themselves in.

"Oh no…" Shoji stumbled away from the group, "They're inside…"

"Shoji, mind my profanity, but what the fuck is going on?" Kaminari was feeling nothing but dread, and that jester laugh that echoed through the hallways made it no better.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Shoji mumbled while walking to the still Uraraka. "Uraraka is in shock, she can't help us."

"Not a good time to be a vegetable, no offense," Monoma's voice lost its sarcastic nature.

Shoji looked to the smaller man with little aggression, "From the shit we've seen, I wouldn't blame her." Shoji looked down and shook his head. "We can't stay here. They'll find a way in."

"Agreed." Vlad King said, "But we can't get out. It's too dangerous."

"Then what do we do?" Mina trembled lightly as Kirishima gently held her shoulders for moral support and to keep her from falling.

Vlad King burrowed his bushy white eyelashes in thought before looking out the window, "We have to wait for Aizawa or the Wild, Wild, Pussycats to call for evac and rescue us. In the meantime, get those windows covered."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Is everyone okay?" Tenya Iida asked to the three others next to him. When the villains attacked, everyone was separated, but luckily for quadruple here, they have not had the displeasure of meeting the villains. Everyone was doing fine until they heard screams of pain then silence. It was eerie for a while until the "demons cry" roared through the trees. It froze everyone solid for a minute before Iida finally broke out his frozen state and got the others calmed.

"Yeah, I think we are." Came the voice of Mashirao Ojiro. Ojiro looked to his left to see Koji Koda nod his head with visible fear and sweat on his face.

Iida confirmed their status and looked to the last member who hadn't verified his state: Minoru Mineta. "Mineta, are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I don't know!" Minta cried out, "What the heck was that…yell?!" Mineta's legs were scrambling in place hastily as he pointed everywhere as he tried to figure out where the origin of the scream came from.

Iida shivered lightly, "I have no clue, but it must have been a villain's quirk."

"But the screams of pain though…" Ojiro quietly said, "Could they be from students?"

"I hope not." Iida balled up his fist for the mere thought of villains hurting his friends made him angry. A villain already hurt his older brother, he did not want anyone else to suffer the same fate as he. Iida relived the pressure from his hand and looked to the others, "But we need to go regroup with the others, and we're not that far from the safehouse."

"But what about the students in the forest?" Ojiro asked with worry.

"Leave that to the pro heroes." Iida said with confidence, "USJ was different. We had two heroes, but only one was active while the other was protecting us. We have more pro heroes here now, including the Wild, Wild, Pussycats, who are a very respectable and accomplished team." Iida then added in, "Also, we can't just look for danger because we have permission to fight back for if we get into trouble, we'll just add more to the heroes already list of problems."

Koda and Mineta were okay with Iida's answer as both just wanted to get to safety. Ojiro was not fully satisfied but knew Iida had a point. "Alright, lead the way then Iida."

"Excellent." Iida walked in front to lead them, "Follow me and stay in an orderly fashion. We do not want to lose each other, but in case one of us loses sight of the others, call out to me and I will quickly grab you." Normally, Iida would have a full set of instructions prepared, but seeing as time is limited, a simple set would suffice. With that being said, the group of four set out towards the cabin, completely unaware of a set of red eyes stalking them from behind.

* * *

Hagakure and Jiro were huddled together and hiding deep in the woods. The two were knocked out by a gas earlier from the villains attack, but both came too abruptly, with gas masks suddenly over their faces, when a horrifying scream filled the air around them. Both girls eyed each other and realized their situation, they ran away from the noise as fast as they could with pounding hearts. Neither one wanted to go face-to-face with whatever made that noise.

"Jiro," Hagakure whispered to her, "I won't lie, but I'm pretty damn terrified right now."

"I know, I am too," Jiro replied and held onto her classmate a little tighter. Jiro usually wasn't one to show her emotions, but that shriek destroyed the teen's facade in an instant. "But we need to get back to the others…" Jiro and Hagakure looked around the forest, "Somehow…"

Hagakure was the first to let go of the hold and silently walk around the area. "I don't see anyone." Hagakure looked back to Jiro. "Can your earplugs sense footsteps when they're in the ground?"

"Yeah."

"Check for any and hopefully it's friendly when we approach them." Hagakure suggested to her friend. Jiro quickly planted both of her earplugs into the ground and tried to listen in for any sounds.

"I don't hear any footprints." Jiro said before she placed her hand up, "Wait a minute…." Jiro looked to her left, "I hear something faint in that direction. I don't know what it is, but it is something at least." Jiro retracted her earplugs as both girls made their way left in hopes of finding an ally.

* * *

Aizawa had no idea what the hell was happening now. At first, villains had appeared and began to attack his students. Okay, another day on the job for him except one, how the hell did the villains find them, and two, why are they after Bakugo? Aizawa got into a tangle with a fake fire-quirk user a few times before running into the problem child that is Midoriya. When he saw Midoriya, the kid had been through a fight that he somehow came out on top of. He was holding Kota, one of the Wild, Wild, Pussycats nephew. Aizawa didn't even have time to ask or order Midoriya to stay put as the kid gave Kota to him and ran straight into danger. Aizawa will have a few words with Midoriya after this, but right now, Kota needs to be taken to the safe house.

Aizawa carried Kota on his back as he swiftly ran in the direction of the cabin, but then came that god awful smell. A stench he never smelled before, and it made him want to puke out his dinner.

"God damn, what the heck is that smell?" Aizawa asked himself as covered his nose with his scarf.

"It's horrible!" Kota used one hand to block his nostrils with the other clung onto the back of Aizawa's scarf.

"Just don't fall off, kid," Aizawa saw a small light in through the thick forest. They were finally arriving at the cabin. Aizawa slowed his pace as he came closer to shelter, but then he saw multiple red lights around the area. Aizawa jumped into the trees quietly as many of the red lights turned their attention to the trees. Aizawa and Kota were frozen still as the eyes seemed to pierce theirs for a moment. The sound of a door being busted down was then heard coming from the cabin along with a laugh that shot fear into both the adult and child. The red lights looked away and immediately sped off in the direction of the noise with snarls and groans that filled the air. Aizawa looked around for any signs of the lights and declared it safe before jumping down.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Kota hesitantly asked.

"Not with those things, no." Aizawa did not want to leave his students behind, but he had full confidence in their abilities and not to mention that Vlad King was there to lead them. "We have to get back to the freeway…somehow." Aizawa and Kota heard rustling behind them as the pro hero turned around and was ready to face a possible threat.

Out from the bushes quietly came three Class 1-B students: Juzo Honenuki, Ibara Shiozaki, and Yui Kodai.

"Mr. Aizawa," Ibarra loudly whispered, "Come here. It's not safe there, not with those things. We're headed to the freeway. I went above the trees and saw that it should be at least twenty minutes East from our position."

Aizawa walked to the students before giving Kota to Ibarra, "You take him to safety. I'll stay and help take care of those villains."

"Those aren't villains." Honenuki interrupted Aizawa.

The Pro Hero raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Then what are they?"

"You don't know?" Juzo almost sounded as though he pitied Aizawa's lack of awareness of the situation.

"No, I don't and I'd rather know now instead of you wasting my time by not explaining what you are talking about when I could be helping my students." Another loud crash was heard followed the sounds of screams coming from the cabin. Everyone looked towards the cabin and saw the wall be completely destroyed by Sato and Kirishima. Shoji ran out with Uraraka in his arms and Mina riding on his back throwing acid into the hole. Aizawa snapped his head back to the four kids beside him, "Get Kota to safety and call for help! There is an emergency telephone on the freeway nearby! Go!" Aizawa placed his goggles back over his eyes and dashed away while leaving behind the four children.

Kodai, a rather quiet girl, looked to her classmates with distress, "He's going to die. We should have stopped him!"

Ibarra lowered her head and looked to the equally frightened Kota. The boy was too scared to even muster movement. Ibarra gently wrapped him in her vines and held him close to her. "We have to go and call for help. The situation will be under control if more pro heroes arrive. If we don't do as he says, those undead flesh-eaters could reach the city. They need to be stopped here." Juzo and Kodai looked at Ibarra dismayed but knew she was right. If the undead reached the city, it could spell disaster unlike any other. Wasting no more time, the trio, with Ibarra carrying Kota, ran East.

* * *

Sato and Kirishima had ripped the legs off most of the tables and placed the flat pieces of wood over the windows. Sero used his tape to seal the tables to the windows. When that was done, Vlad King ordered them to do the same for the door so he can retract his blood. The students did so and all the openings were closed off.

"Okay, now that's over with." Vlad King said as everyone heard the sounds of rapid footprints running through the halls. "Everyone, huddle together behind me and away from the door." Vlad King commanded them as they did so. Shoji walked to Uraraka and lifted her up.

"Uraraka…" Shoji mumbled to her but Uraraka would not respond.

"Shoji," Mina spoke, "Do you mind telling us what happened out there?" Mina's voice became anguish, "And what happened to our friends?"

Shoji looked around to everyone with heavy eyes before looking back down to the paralyzed girl in his arms. "As I said earlier, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Shoji we need to know." Kirishima said, "We have to know what happened. What did you go through out there?"

Vlad King and the other students looked to Shoji and waited for the big man to speak. Shoji felt all the stares on him as his mind was replaying the events that happened before Shoji carried Uraraka to safety. Letting out a huge sigh, Shoji looked up to meet them all, "We-"

***BANG***

Everyone shot their focus to the doors as a loud bang was heard.

"Oh! So there are some?!" A feminine voice came from behind. More bangs were heard as the tables trembled lightly without splintering, "But they blocked the door!"

"Oh shit…" Kaminari whispered and activated his quirk in the palms of his hands out of instinct and fear.

The doors were being pounded on like crazy as if some crazed creature was trying to breakthrough. "Oh come on out! We just want to talk about your flesh!"

Dread settled into everyone in the room as Mina, Sero, and Kaminari backed up to the wall behind them.

"What about our flesh?!" Sero quietly shouted, "Why talk about that?!"

"Sato, Kirishima," Vlad King looked towards the two brutes, "Break the wall down behind us, we need to leave!"

"But sir," Monoma spoke up, "As you said, there could be more out there!"

"I know that, but if we stay here, we're as good as dead!" Vlad King said and had some blood flowing in front of him, "Also, those doors won't hold for long." Everyone turned to the doors and saw the tables were finally giving in. The wood was starting to splinter and break apart under the immense pounding they were receiving. Vlad King twisted his head to Kirishima and Sato, "Hurry up!"

Sato and Kirishima nodded their heads and were about to knock the wall down when the battering stopped. The survivors looked to the door in curiosity when out of nowhere a large hand blasted itself through the door and destroyed anything in its path with dust shooting through the air. Vlad King and Monoma were shocked as they knew whose Quirk that was. Not a moment later, Kendo suddenly charged from the dust with her mouth wide open and craving for food. Vlad King stopped Kendo by having his blood act as a shield and blocking her from attacking them.

"What the fuck!?" Mina shouted as she climbed onto Shoji out of fright.

"Sato!" Kirishima shouted as Sato consumed some sugar he had in a capsule in his pocket. The sugar man buffed up and the duo broke the wall down together.

Vlad King looked to the students, "Get out of here, now! I'll hold them off!" Vlad King said, but suddenly, from under his feet, Toga popped up with her face now even more disfigured. Her left eye was hanging out of its socket with her nose smashed into her skull and part of her jaw looked as though it was disconnected.

"You look yummy!" Toga said as she bit down onto the Pro Heroes arm. Vlad King grunted in pain and tried to pry Toga away with one arm, but with his focus now elsewhere, the blood shield weakened. Tetsutetsu and Kendo both slammed through the shield and poured in with a few other behind them: Kojiro Bondo, Sen Kaibara, Togaru Kamakiri, and Reiko Yanagi. Bondo, with his gong-like head, opened his mouth as wide as he could, and in one bite, swallowed Vlad King's head whole. The flesh-eaters proceeded to make little work of tearing Vlad King to shreds as the Class 1-A students and Monoma exited the hole with Mina throwing acid at random to stop them. Sero shot tape at the nearest tree and swung himself and Kaminari away while the bigger men fled.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Mina kept repeating aloud, "What the fuck was that?! What the absolute hell just transpired?!"

"They killed him!" Kirishima was wiping off blood, that wasn't his, from his face.

"Killed him!?" Sero replied, "They ate him!" Sero turned to Shoji, "Is this what happened?!"

"Yes!" Shoji replied, "This is exactly what happened! It started with Tetsutetsu! He just suddenly attacked that girl who got Vlad King and ripped her to shreds! But it only got worse from there!"

"Who else is like them?!" Sato asked.

"All I know is one more," Shoji's voice trailed off for a moment before answering, "Yaoyorozu. She was the only we didn't see."

"Momo is one of them!?" Mina was the verge of tears just seeing this horrorfest take place, "Oh god please wake me up from this nightmare!"

Monoma looked to Mina with a sorrowful look, "I…I…" Monoma went silent for he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"Everyone, stop running!" All of the children stopped running to see Aizawa running towards them.

"Stay back!" Mina screeched and threw acid at him which Aizawa swiftly dodged.

"Ashido! I'm not infected! Look at me!" Aizawa quickly said as Mina studied Aizawa's appearance before a hopeful smile appeared over her face.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Mina jumped off Shoji's shoulders and gave her teacher a big hug, "Oh goodness it really is you!"

Aizawa wasn't one for personal contact, but he'll let this one slide seeing the predicament they're in. "Ashido, everyone, listen to me and listen well." Aizawa firmly said as Mina let go and backed up to listen to directions. Aizawa pointed East, "The freeway is that way. It should be a twenty-minute run. You need to get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Sato asked.

"I'm going to find any survivors and point them in the right direction," Aizawa explained to them.

Kirishima stepped forward, "Then let me help you!"

"No!" Aizawa glared at the red-head and caused him to back-up, "It's too dangerous, and I don't want anyone getting killed." Aizawa then noticed Uraraka in Shoji's arms and ran to her to check on her, "What happened to Uraraka?"

Shoji somely looked down to his teacher, "She…Uraraka saw too many deaths…"

For the first time in a long while, Aizawa felt his heart jump, "Who died?"

Shoji looked ready to break down again, "Asui, Todoroki, and…Midoriya." Shoji forced the words out of his mouth and looked away to hide his feelings. "We were all running together, but only Uraraka and I survived. Asui was the first to go...Yaoyorozu swiped her away and just tore her throat out…" Shoji's breath started to stagger from recollection, "Todoroki sacrificed himself in order to stop the undead from chasing us. He created an ice dome around them and enclosed himself in it, but it didn't work for long because one of them dug under and dragged Midoriya into the hole she created right in front of Uraraka."

Aizawa went wide-eyed at the news and stumbled back a bit in disbelief. Three of his students had succumbed to death, and Yaoyorozu was one of the reasons why. The rest of the students were having a hard time grasping onto that reality as well for most of them looked ready to pass out or wanted to burst into tears.

Their moment of silence was broken when they heard a familiar screech from a distance followed by the screams of two girls. "That's Yaoyorozu's scream!" Shoji yelled out in fear, "She must have gotten two others!"

Aizawa looked to the students, "Get out of here, go! That's an order!" Aizawa sped deep into the forest as the students looked at one another with each of them praying to get out of this nightmare alive. With haste, all of them fled the scene while narrowingly avoiding a horde of zombies that were running in the direction of Yaoyorozu's screech. Three of the walking dead paused and looked East.

"Did you see that?" Kendo asked.

"I did," Tetsutetsu replied, "They were running that way."

"I can smell them too," Toga giggled, "We should chase them instead. There will be more food in that direction, and we won't have to share!" Tetsutetsu and Kendo both agreed with Toga and went on the hunt.

* * *

Hagakure and Jiro walked for what seemed like an eternity through the forest. Every tree and bush seemed to look exactly like every other shrub that surrounded the two lost females. They made short random pauses for Jiro to check for any signs of life nearby, but could only hear the same odd noise as before.

Jiro pulled her earplug back to her ear and rolled her shoulders, "It's so unusual. I'm not picking up any other sound other than that specific one."

Hagakure sighed, "Maybe all of them are already back at camp?"

"Then why does it feel like no one is looking for us?" Jiro asked with slight concern. There was no way the heroes lost, right?

Hagakure and Jiro continued their walking till they simultaneously covered their noses.

"Oh my lord! What the heck is that smell?" Jiro coughed from the thick scent.

"Smells like the boy's locker room if they left their PE clothes in the lockers unwashed for weeks!" Hagakure gagged. As both girls hastened their pace to escape the stink, they began to hear an unfamiliar noise. With curiosity, both girls hid behind a large tree that felt colder than usual.

"Why is this tree freezing?" Jiro whispered and looked around the bark. Jiro's eyes widen slightly in surprise when she found small ice particles on the tree. "Is that ice?"

"Let me see," Hagakure got next to Jiro and examined the bark, "Yes, that is ice. Was Todoroki here?"

"Maybe." Jiro turned her head away and did a double-take on what she saw next. "Hagakure, look." Jiro pointed to a large ice wall that stood idle in the middle of nowhere. "Todoroki was here, but why make the ice wall?"

"Maybe he was attacked?" Hagakure suggested then noticed something was off about the ice, "Wait, what is that at the top of it?"

Jiro and Hagakure approached the ice wall and looked to the tip of it where the moon was visible to them. In the moonlight showed a large splat of red everywhere on the ice, and scarlet lines streaming down the ice with some going as far as to the ground. Jiro and Hagakure felt uneasy by the sight and took a couple of steps back.

"Don't tell me that's blood." Hagakure gulped and shook.

Jiro looked to her classmate with unsure eyes, "I...I think it is."

"That is way too much blood." Hagakure responded, "What did Todoroki do? Do you think he killed someone?"

Jiro shook her head in disbelief, "No, he couldn't have. That isn't him, I refuse to believe it." Jiro couldn't see Todoroki being capable of killing someone but with that amount of blood-stained everywhere, the idea of him actually offing another person was possible.

Jiro and Hagakure stared at the wall for a minute and internally debated about what could have happened till Jiro noticed something was off. "Wait." Hagakure's shirt turned to Jiro, "What happened to the noise we heard earlier?" Jiro and Hagakure stood silent for a moment till Jiro immediately shot her earplug into the ground and the sound they were tracking had vanished.

Just when Jiro was about to inform Hagakure of the silence, a shadow became visible above the two girls. Both girls slowly turned their heads up to meet the gaze of Yaoyorozu's starving ruby eyes with her spear and chain in one hand and the limp body Asui in the other. Yaoyorozu dropped Asui's and let it fall in front of the girls as the two stared in intense fear at the sight of Asui.

Asui was missing the inside of her throat entirely, the left side of her body had organs falling out of it with her ribcage missing a few ribs. Her left lung was gone aside from a small piece that dangled on the top still attached to her insides, a half-eaten heart barely hanging on by the main artery, and a hole in her diaphragm that revealed her liver and pancreas.

Without a second thought, both girls screamed in terror and sprinted in the other direction as Yaoyorozu let out her satanic shriek and gave chase.

"What the fuck?!" Jiro panted from her lips, "Yaoyorozu cannibalized Asui?!"

"What was with her eyes?!" Hagakure mentioned, "They were never like that! What is happening in this God-forsaken forest!?"

"Get back here!" Yaoyorozu roared at them while preparing her throw.

Jiro looked back at her once dearest friend, "Hell no! Get away from us!" Jiro then eyed Yaoyorozu's hand and watched her aim the spear at her. "Oh shit!" Jiro juked to the left as the spear passed by her. Jiro watched it fall to the ground and felt a hand on her wrist.

"This way!" Hagakure pulled Jiro to the right and into a thick layer of bushes. Jiro and Hagakure did their best to silence their breaths as Yaoyorozo stopped herself just in front of them. Her head spun around like crazy trying to find the two girls before grunting in frustration.

"I know you're here!" Yaoyorozu yelled, "I know you two!" Yaoyorozu said as she swung her hand at the bush and spotted the two girls. Yaoyorozu grinned at them and gnashed her teeth as both girls fell on their butts and backed away.

"Yaoyorozu!" Jiro cried out, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hungry!" Yaoyorozu responded and climbed through the bush.

"Momo, please! Don't do this!" Hagakure pleaded with clear tears rolling down where her cheeks would be.

"Fresh meat is the best meat," Yaoyorozu replied and held up her spear. Both girls shielded themselves and expected to be pierced by it, but heard what sounded like a kick in the air. Both girls looked to see Aizawa had propelled Yaoyorozu away with his foot.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Both girls cried out with renewed faith.

Aizawa kept his eyes on Yaoyorozu as the taller girl stood up and shook her head. "Girls," Aizawa said without looking to them with a finger pointed to the way they came from, "Go East. That is where the freeway is and where the rest of the survivors are. Hurry!"

"Mr. Aizawa, what about you?" Jiro asked.

"I'm going to hold her off," Aizawa replied and snapped his fingers, "Now go!" Not needing to be told thrice, Hagakure and Jiro rashly got up and ran in the direction of where Aizawa pointed them to go.

Yaoyorozu watched her two feasts leave and growled at Aizawa.

Aizawa's eyes softened at the sight of Yaoyorozu. He couldn't believe that one of his students is a once mythical now turned real creature. Aizawa knew had failed as a teacher, a guardian, and as a hero. He allowed many people to die in this forest. Whatever happens to him or U.A didn't matter to him anymore; Aizawa will forever regret not being able to save everyone.

"Yaoyorozu." Aizawa tightened his grip on his scarf, "I'm sorry." Aizawa moved his right leg forward to rush his former student but felt his foot being held down by an unknown force. "What the…" Aizawa looked down and to his horror, saw that both of his feet were fused into the ground. "How the hell…" Aizawa's spine sent shivers all around his body as he felt a new gaze on him. Aizawa turned to his left to meet Yaoyorozu's hidden ally. Yosetsu Awase slowly rose to his feet until he was standing up straight. Awase showed no signs of injury of any kind in the moonlit night.

"Gotta love my Quirk," Awase smiled a toothy grin at Aizawa, "It melds people together so they can't get away." Awase quickly placed his hand over Aizawa's mouth and welded them together so Aizawa couldn't let out a sound. Aizawa placed his hands over Awase's arms and tried to pry them off with futile effort. Yaoyozoro raced towards Aizawa and tackled his midsection to cause him to bend backward with his back hitting the floor and his lower legs staying upright. Yaoyorozu grabbed her spear and sliced open Aizawa's stomach with the sharp point of it and dug into her next victim. Aizawa howled in dying agony into Awase's hand as the previous Class 1-B student started to maul the side of Aizawa's head with furious chomps. Not a moment later, the horde that followed Aizawa came and joined in the feast to help themselves.

Jiro and Hagakure did not look back to witness the end of their teacher's life for they were too scared and trusted that Aizawa will return safely. As they passed by the ice wall once again, neither girl noticed the lack of a dead body that was dropped in front of them from beforehand.

* * *

Iida, Ojiro, Mineta, and Koda had arrived at the cabin to see it empty. With caution, the four boys entered the structure and walked around. Everything was everywhere from scattered papers, scratches on the walls and floors, and doors removed from their hinges as if they were broken down.

"I think we just avoided something," Mineta stated the obvious and stayed close to Iida.

"I agree," Iida replied as they continued to look around, "I want to call out for someone, but I don't want to risk giving our position away to any lurkers."

"Don't call out then," Ojiro replied while walking over broken glass, "I hope the others are faring better than us."

Iida nodded his head. The group spent much of their time looking around and finding no one. While most of the area was in shambles, there was the rarity where a few rooms were left untouched.

Iida began to ponder whether or not there was even a single soul in the building. They haven't come across anyone, not even a villain for that matter. "This is starting to get me anxious." Iida thought aloud. "We've been searching for about ten minutes and we have not found a single hero or student. Ojiro, what do you suggest?" Iida asked the tailed student but received no response.

Mineta turned his head back, "Hey, Ojiro, Iida asked you a…" Mineta's voice lowered when he realized that Ojiro was missing. "Ojiro?" Mineta blinked as Iida then noticed that Koda was gone as well.

"Koda?" Iida called out to the shy student. "Where did they go?"

"Hey, Ojiro, Koda! I never thought for you two to be pranksters, but this isn't funny!" Mineta shouted out but receives no answers. "Come on guys!" Mineta was starting to get fearful as neither students replied to them.

"Let's go find them." Iida suggested and retraced his steps, "They must be lost."

"How could they get lost? There was nothing to blur their vision." Mineta shook his head and followed the speedster.

The smallest student and the class president backtrack their footprints to hopefully find the others. As they were looking, Mineta and Iida were calling out to them constantly in hopes of getting an answer until they picked up a foul stench.

"Oh geez, what the heck is that stench?!" Mineta covered his nose and as well as Iida.

"I have no idea, but it wasn't here before when we passed by earlier," Iida recalled. The smell kept getting worse and worse as they headed back and outside of the building where they inhaled fresh air.

"Oh goodness, thank you nature." Mineta took a couple of deep breaths.

Iida's eye twitched lightly for he was now extremely agitated by Ojiro's and Koda's actions. "Ojiro! Koda!" Iida shouted out loud, "This is no time for games! I demand that you show yourselves this instant!" Iida turned his head to the side before he did a double-take. "What's that?" Mineta turned to see Iida walking towards to what seemed like a dried up substance on the floor.

Mineta jogged to Iida as the taller student knelt to the material on the floor, "What is that?"

Iida studied the texture for a moment before he recognized what it was, "This is Mina's acid." Iida looked up to see multiple puddles of it on the ground. Iida followed the trail back to the safe house and saw the massive hole in it. Mineta and Iida each took a gasp at the sight. Iida got up and looked down to his classmate. "That wall looks like it was broken through from the inside." Iida tilted his head back to the acid and to the wall and came up with a conclusion, "Mina, and maybe even others were escaping the building. They had to break out of the safe house."

"How can you tell?" Mineta questioned as both walked to the pile of rubble.

"The bricks." Iida pointed out to Mineta, "They are smashed to the outside. If someone was trying to break in the bricks would be inside the cabin but they are not. And like I guessed, Mina and the others were escaping someone…" Iida then spotted the same claw marks that were found inside the building were following Mina's acid, "Or something." Iida turned his head to see Mineta's face was frozen in extreme terror. "Mineta? What's wrong?" Iida asked and looked to what Mineta was looking at before his expression then matched Mineta's.

On the ground, on top of a pile of bricks and rubble laid in half-eaten guts with dried blood splattered everywhere was a dispersed human skeleton. Every bone had claw and bite marks on them while some were even broken in half with the marrow gone. There was clothing everywhere and a machine that was broken into many pieces. Iida and Mineta backed up slowly from the grave of the unknown man or woman.

Mineta couldn't help himself but puke his guts out to the side away from Iida. Iida kept his eyes on the scene in front of him. Never once in his life did Iida ever think he would see such a brutal display of human remains, and to the point where they were little of anything to go by to note who the figure was.

Mineta had stopped puking his lunch out as he took in many deep breaths to try and calm himself, but his heart wouldn't stop racing for the scene in front of him was now permanently scarred into his mind. "Iida, what the...who the…" Mineta tried to speak but failed miserably.

Though Mineta couldn't finish any sentence, Iida could guess what the little man was trying to say, "I…" Iida felt his food reach up to his throat, but refused to spill it and swallowed it back down, "I don't know who this is, Mineta."

"Holy shit…" Mineta mumbled. Normally Iida would scold anyone for using such profanity, but this wasn't the time to remind him of formalities.

Iida spun his head back to Mina's acidic trail and recalled the claws marks and how they were following her. "Whatever Mina was running from, I believe this 'thing' was responsible for it." Iida was then hit by another thought, "Koda and Ojiro!" Iida yelled out and looked inside the cabin, "That thing could still be here!"

"It could be?!" Mineta cried out and was tempted to run away. "We need to leave!"

"Not without Koda and Ojiro!" Iida said, "We can't just leave them!"

"Oh look at the sight in front of you!" Mineta pointed to the dead man, "They may as well be that by now!"

Iida was taken aback by Mineta's comment, "You believe they are dead already?!" Iida shouted to his classmate, highly offended by his way of thinking.

Mineta saw his mistake and shrunk a bit, "N-no! I was just…" Mineta lowered his scared voice, "I'm sorry, I'm just terrified and I want to get away from here as fast as possible. I think my flight or fight instincts took over for a moment…" Mineta rubbed his arm.

Iida sighed and understood Mineta's reasons. It wasn't like Iida hadn't thought the same too. "I understand, but we can't leave without them." As much as Mineta didn't like the sound of that, he knew better than to leave his classmates behind to such a fate knowing he could help prevent it. Mineta shakily nodded his head and stepped towards Iida in agreement with him. Iida smiled a little at the small boy's bravery. "I just wished we knew what were up against," Iida told to Mineta.

A quiet thump was heard in the direction of the skeleton and both boys turned to see what the noise was. Iida and Mineta retreated more as large red eyes beamed directly into theirs and had the duo nearly disabled from any sort of movement. Now standing in front of them was the source of the wretched smell. Her hair was tangled in knots with most of its green color now ruined with the mix of dark red coloring. Her body was slouched over with her arms twitching and legs ready to pounce. The most notable feature, however, was her lack of a throat. It was torn open with the windpipe visible for the world to see. There were dirt and small rocks inside of it as well as pieces of meat that seemed recent, and what looked like to be fur that stuck out too.

Iida stared at the new figure in front of them in sheer shock and whispered, "A ...Asui?"

Asui, for her lack of vocal cords, did not respond. Instead, Asui launched her tongue from her mouth at Iida with extreme speed. Iida narrowly dodged it as Asui then quickly pounced on Mineta. Mineta struggled to get out of Asui's harden grasp. Asui glared her teeth at Mineta and was about to bite down, but was kicked away by Iida. Iida grabbed Mineta by the arm, hoisted him up and over his shoulder like a child, and sped away from Asui, leaving the hungry girl on the ground.

"Iida!" Mineta shouted as he was looking back to see more red eyes appearing around them, "Run faster! There's more of them!" Iida listened to what Mineta said, and began to debate in his head about Koda and Ojiro.

Though thoughts of them still being alive rang in Iida's head, there were too many opposing variables to prove otherwise. Koda and Ojiro did not respond when called, they did not appear when Asui had confronted the duo, there was some fur and rock inside of Asui's throat, and even if there was a chance of them being alive, wouldn't one of them at least let them know now? Not to bring up the fact that either one did not let out even a squeak when they were most likely picked off by Asui.

Iida had made his decision and responded to Mineta's comments by running faster to the East to get away from the danger. With sadness, regret, guilt, and anger, Iida felt he failed his job as class president to protect his classmates and abandoned any possible survivors for his own well-being along with Mineta's.

* * *

Asui laid on the ground in silence with a blink. That did not go well for her. She wanted to keep sneak attacking like how she did with Koda and Ojiro, but her desperation for new flesh overtook her and she paid the price for it. Asui got up and began to walk around in search of more food. It wasn't long until she spotted a giant ice dome that was slowly melting. Asui stared at it for a moment before shrugging it off as it was not meat. Asui was walking by it before she heard a groan. Turning back to the ice dome, Asui saw a hand coming from a hole in front of it before another appeared and slowly came out a body.

His frame was covered with bite marks and his right pectoral section gone, including his shoulder. The bones of his shoulder and half of his ribcage were visible; his heart was clear to Asui, but it would not beat nor would his lungs expand or deflate when he stood up. His arms were scratched up to hell and exposed the ligaments beneath the skin. His legs were spared the harsh treatment aside from the already scratches and bruises that were previously there before his untimely demise. His eyes were closed as he moaned in hunger.

Asui approached Deku and tapped his shoulder. Deku slowly opened his eyelids to reveal a single red eye to her. A large, deep laceration that stretched across Deku's socket, and inside of it too, replaced the eye that was meant to be there. "Asui…" Deku whispered to her. Deku looked her up and down, and to his disappointment, did not see her appetizing. "Do you know where food is?" Asui shook her head no much to Deku's disappointment. In the distance behind them came a man's roar that ringed above them. Deku and Asui tilted their heads in the area where a large mountain was seen. Asui and Deku had confirmed their next location. Deku faced his body to the mountain as sparks of black electricity surrounded his body. "Found it."

* * *

_**Here the status of everyone who is currently at the forest:**_

_**Currently Alive: Iida, Mineta, Kota, Mina, Monoma, Kirishima, Shoji, Uraraka, Jiro, Juzo, Ibara, Kuroiro, Kodai, Hagakure, Sato, Sero, Kaminari**_

_**Infected: Tetsutetsu, Kendo, Toga, Yaoyorozu, Bondo, Kaibara, Yanagi, Kamakiri, Awase, Tsuyu, Deku**_

_**Unknown: Komori, Shishida, Shoda, Pony, Setsuna, Hiryu, Aoyama, Pixiebob, Mandalay, Tiger, Moonfish (Left behind), Tsuburaba, Manga, Muscular (Left behind)**_

_**Dead: Mustard, Vlad King, Aizawa, **_

_**Possible Dead or Infected (Never certain): Todoroki, Ojiro, Koda**_

_**Note:**_

_**Regarding Ragdoll absence of status, remember that she was taken by the League. If you recall, Tiger found her at the Nomu lab when the heroes began their counterattack on the League. That could have only been possible if she was kidnapped beforehand.**_


End file.
